Read my Lips
by joyful-x
Summary: Hiko came into Aoshi's life and adopted him as well as financing the operation that saved him. Ten years down the road, Aoshi met a deaf lady that made him feel things he never thought possible. However there is a small secret that might ruin everything
1. Prologue

Hey everyone. This is my first Rurouni Kenshin story. Yes, I did a number of one shots but never one story. So, hope each and every one of you can give me reviews to improve the story.

Brief summary: This is one out of four (I hope) stories based on Kenshin and Co.

Aoshi Shinomori was made an orphan and almost lost his hearing. But thanks to Hiko, he was adopted into an established family and underwent an operation that restored his hearing. Ten years after that, he was introduced to a deaf lady and was thrown into confusion. After all, the lady managed to arouse protective instinct that he never thought that he possessed. However there was just one little secret that might destroy the relationship they are about to establish…

Rate: PG13? Might change.

* * *

The young patient slowly opened his eyes after a good night rest. His cool blue eyes stared at the whitewash ceiling.

'Oto-san, Oka-san.' He mumbled softly as he gently sat up, trying hard not to move his injured leg. He looked at the calendar next to him.

It had been three days since the accident that claimed his parents' lives and left him here, alone. For the past two days, he dreamt of them, dying in the car as he struggled to stay conscious. He shivered. He was now alone, an orphan with no one to care for him anymore.

But something else bugged him. He could be discharged soon. But when he asked the doctor about it, the doctor shook his head and told him it wasn't time yet. The hospital staffs weren't helpful either, whispering among themselves and yet not telling him anything.

Only one of them, Tae was taking care of him and extremely patient with him. Her gentle smile and kind actions made his stay more bearable.

"Good morning Aoshi."

"Good morning Sensei." He coolly greeted back, as his icy blue eyes met the warm brown eyes of the doctor.

He watched the doctor nervously adjusted his spectacles before smiling. "Aoshi, I want to introduce to you Hiko-san."

He turned his head to see a relatively young man who had long black hair looking back at him. "Hiko-san." He greeted his visitor just as he spied someone behind him. A young boy that looked around his age appeared from behind. His head barely reached the elbow of the older man. He met his violet eyes, studying him intensely. His flaming red hair that was neatly bundled up in a ponytail was unusual, for he never met someone with such fiery hair colour before. But what really caught his attention was the cross scar on his left cheek. He saw the younger boy's mouth move but yet unable to hear what he said. The man bent down and said something before the boy smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I am Himura Kenshin. Nice meeting you Aoshi."

Aoshi dismissed him with a glance. "Sensei, how come I couldn't hear him just now."

The doctor just shrugged and gave him a paper, motioning him to read it. After he finished, he sank on his bed. "Hiko-san is going to finance my operation and will be adopting me." The doctor nodded. "Why?" Aoshi asked.

"Tae told me that you were an orphan. Since Kenshin wanted to have a brother, Tae suggested that we adopt you. We are willing to finance your operation in hope that you will be able to regain your hearing like what it was like before the accident." Hiko smiled. "How old are you son?"

"Forteen." Aoshi mumbled, not liking the way Hiko called him.

"I am fifteen." Kenshin chirped in. "Why not you join the family then? Please? Tae is really nice. So is Hiko-san. He looks really grumpy and everything. But he is really cool at heart."

"Kenshin, I think you talk too much." Hiko frowned. "So, will you accept the offer?"

At that moment, Tae came in. "Hiko-san, you shouldn't tire him out. Let him decide after the operation. Now he needs his rest." Tae beamed at him. "How are you Aoshi?"

"Fine thank you." Aoshi returned the smile. "You know them?"

"Of course, Hiko is my husband." Tae smiled as she noticed the boy's amazement. As she was used to such an expression each time she told that to strangers, she ignored it. "We adopted Kenshin some years back, but recently Kenshin wanted to have a sibling. We need to ask you a favour. Will you indulge this poor boy who behaves like a little kid and join our family?"

Aoshi looked at Hiko and Kenshin. He wasn't really willing to form an attachment to strangers so quickly. Not after what had happened. But there was something in their eyes that made him decide. "So Sensei, when can we carry out the operation?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. God Bless

Joyful-x


	2. The meeting

Thanks for all the reviews. Hope that you will enjoy the subsequent chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Aoshi stood at the window, glancing at the scenery before him. At the age of twenty-four, he achieved what many haven't- being the CEO of Aoiya Co-operation, together with his three brothers. As the head office being located in the middle of the business district, he could see everything going on from the twenty-fourth floor of the building. That was something he never dreamt of ten years ago.

Fortunately for Aoshi and Hiko-san, the operation was a success. He had no side-effect from it and could once more hear properly. He allowed Hiko-san to adopt him, as a way of thanking him for sponsoring the operation. He never realized how powerful his adopted father was. He also never realized that living with three brothers, who were adopted one way or another could be pure living hell.

Not that he doesn't respect them, it was just that besides Kenshin, who was older than him, he constantly reminded himself, the other two brothers- Yahiko and Sanosuke usually pushed him to the brink when they were teenagers.

Right now, only Sano had the cheek to push him over the edge.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

He turned back to his desk, seeing his brother entering the room. The distinctive flaming red hair and the cross scar on the left side of his face made him smile. Kenshin was older than him and technically the boss of the company. Yet he behaved as if he was just merely an employee. Humble brat!

"Finish with your report Aoshi?"

Aoshi studied him, noticing the mischievous glint in his violet eyes. "Kind of."

"Hungry I suppose? It's one in the afternoon." Kenshin laughed as his stomach growled. "Want to go out for lunch?"

"As long as Yahiko and Sano aren't coming then I will be fine." Aoshi said.

"Ma, ma… they are not coming." Kenshin laughed sheepishly. "Yahiko went out for his graduation rehearsal in his school. Sano… well Sano isn't free. Let's go!" Kenshin said hurriedly.

"What's the rush?" Aoshi sighed as he followed

"I want to show you something really neat!" Kenshin turned back and he noticed that his eyes lit up again, with something naughty in his mind.

"Who's driving then?" Aoshi shook his head and went along with him.

"Me!" Kenshin said as he pressed the lift button.

"Fine." Aoshi said. "Your decision." With that, the lift door opened and the two of them went in, making their way down to the car park.

Aoshi relaxed in Kenshin's silver Mercedes Convertible as the driver confidently weaved in and out of the afternoon traffic. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you will totally fall in love."

"You are not pairing me up with another Sakura right?" Aoshi moaned. "Don't be a matchmaker Kenshin! Stick to your day job!"

"No, not with a person you dimwit!" Kenshin laughed. "You will love it! Trust me!"

Right, and trusting him is like passing money to a thief for safekeeping.

"Here we are." Kenshin said as he skillfully parked his car in front of a shop.

"I thought we are going for lunch?" Aoshi said as he came out of the car, sliding on a pair of sunglasses.

"We are. But first, I want to introduce you to a place call heaven- in your context I mean." Kenshin said as he came out of the car and locked it. "This is the place." He pointed at the shop in front of him and smiled. "Welcome to Mystic Bookshop! I hope you have a pen with you."

"Why?" Aoshi's eyebrow twitched.

"You might need it." Kenshin pushed opened the door. Aoshi followed him in, stunned by the content of the shop.

Books were everywhere. Each shelf in the store were stacked with books, from literature to science fiction novels, from political books to biographies, it was to him, a book heaven.

Aoshi took out his sunglasses and turned towards the cashier and saw a young man dressed in white sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans. His black eyes, with a tint of grayish specks studied him cautiously. But when he glanced at Kenshin, the man beamed at him. He watched the younger lad taking out a pen from his jeans and started writing and passed the note to Kenshin.

Kenshin laughed and nodded and wrote something back. Aoshi curiously watched the exchange of notes for a while before he asked. "Why are you writing?"

"He is deaf. This is the only way we can communicate. Actually, there is another way, but she isn't here at the moment." Kenshin said.

The lad suddenly held out a note in Aoshi's direction. He accepted it and glanced at the message.

**'I'm Seta Soujiro.**

**Kenshin told me that you are his brother.**

**What's your name then?'**

Aoshi took out a pen and replied back.

'Shinomori Aoshi.

How long have this shop been open?'

**'For a week now.**

**Your brother was one of the first few customers who came here.**

**He mentioned that he has a brother who loves books. Are you the one?'**

'You are quite right.

You have quite a wide selection of books.

It's quite impressive!'

**'Thank you. I am sure Misao will be pleased.'**

Aoshi looked up and at that moment, he saw a young lady entered a shop, holding a few plastic bags from a take-away restaurant. Soujiro's smile brightened and started signing at her.

The lady laughed and went to the counter, putting down the bags and signed back at him. When they were done, she turned to Kenshin and smiled. "Himura-san, it's great to see you."

"Same to you too." He could barely hear Kenshin. "The man behind you is my brother that I was talking about, Shinomori Aoshi."

As she turned to face him, he couldn't help but stare at her. Her long hair was neatly plaited into a ponytail. Her warm blue eyes lit up with laughter that somehow made him feel comfortable with her, which rarely happened during the first meeting.

"Makimachi Misao." She introduced herself as she stretched out her hand.

"Shinomori Aoshi." He said as he grasped her hand.

Her laughter did funny things in his body. "I know. Himura-san said so."

Aoshi noticed the way her hands fit perfectly in his and immediately let it go. "Sorry." Aoshi said as he turned away.

"Aoshi-san, please, when you speak, don't turn away from me." Misao said.

Surprised, he turned back. "Why?"

Misao gave a light hearted laugh and shrugged. "If you don't want me to write to you like the way Soujiro did with you, you have to let me read your lips."

"You are deaf?" Aoshi's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes." Misao suddenly turned away from him and walked to Kenshin. "Himura-san, I bought lunch for both of you. Do you still intend to stay here and look through the books that we have?"

"Certainly. Right Aoshi?" Kenshin asked. When Aoshi didn't reply, he smiled at Misao. "We will stay."

* * *

Take care everyone

A.N: The bold words shows that the note is written by a different person)

Joyful-x


	3. Protecting thy self

Sorry for updating it so late. I am currently caught up in school and need time to figure out how to proceed on with this story.

Let me just say what I have in mind…

I don't usually do very nice short fanfics, and sad to say, this would be one of the short fanfics I am attempting to do. So bear with me. Criticisms are welcome but please be constructive.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

What's wrong with her being deaf? Misao fumed as she laid the food on the table that was hidden away from the entrance. And she thought that he was dead drop gorgeous!

The icy blue eyes of his should freeze her blood, but instead, the way it roamed across her face made her blush. Fortunately for her, he didn't notice it. And she was so tempted to brush his fringe that covered his eyes away.

And he acted like a jerk, being surprised that she was deaf. He easily accepted Soujiro's disability but was so shock to find out about hers.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped, only to see Soujiro looking at her, with his typical 'are you okay?' look on his face.

'I am alright.' She signed to him.

Soujiro shook his head. 'I don't believe you. Your eyes are much duller now, after Shinomori-san said something to you.'

She shrugged and brushed it aside, slightly annoyed that Soujiro was perceptive. 'It's okay. Why don't you recommend them a few books that will keep them occupied?'

Soujiro just smiled. 'I have already given them something to read. I am afraid they won't leave until they are done.'

Misao couldn't help but smile. She loved it when people got hook on to books. 'Too bad for them, lunch is ready. Ask them to join us.'

'Why don't you call them?' Soujiro asked. He shook his head as Misao started laying the food on the table. Taking them out of her grasp, he shook his head furiously at her and pointed towards the direction of the two gentlemen.

'Okay! I got your point!' Misao signed back, getting really annoyed at Soujiro's insistence. Although they were friends for nearly ten years, it gave him no right to push her off like that.

Especially towards a guy she wanted to despise!

Misao walked towards them and plastered a smile. She was however surprised when Aoshi looked up at her. "Makimachi-chan, your collection of books is incredible."

How could she even remain cold to a man who appreciates her book collection? "Thank you Shinomori-san."

"Call me Aoshi please."

Misao almost let out a snort. "I rather address you as Shinomori-san."

"Sorry."

"Pardon?" Misao said, clearly shocked at what she read, afraid that she read what he said wrongly.

"You were angry that I was so surprised when you mentioned that you were deaf. I was sorry for that." Aoshi set the book aside and stood up.

Misao took a step back as Aoshi loomed in front of her. Her head barely reached his shoulder. Although she wasn't intimidated by him, she somehow felt awed at how much taller he was. "Well, that was nothing." Wondering how much pride he swallowed to say sorry to her. He doesn't strike to her as someone who said that word easily.

"Kenshin told me off." Aoshi continued, taking hold of her arm to prevent her from bolting off. "I am sorry. I was merely surprised that you could read our lips so efficiently that it didn't occur to me that you were actually deaf."

"It's okay." Misao shrugged, trying hard to act rationally when all she was tempted to do was to hug him tight. Man, he is really dangerous.

"I'm sorry Makimachi-chan."

"Alright, I forgive you." Misao sighed, giving in. It wasn't nice to see him crawl just over a misunderstanding on her part. "In one condition."

"What?"

"Call me Misao or Misao-chan and I will start calling you Aoshi-san."

"Not Aoshi?" Aoshi asked her.

"No, Aoshi-san, take it or leave it." Misao shook her head.

"Okay Misao." She watched as his lips curved into a smile.

"Thank you." Misao pushed herself away before she wants to kiss the ends of his mouth. "Himura-san, lunch is ready."

Kenshin look up from his business book. "Alright, let me finish the last page." He said as he looked down once more at the book.

Misao shook her head and told Aoshi. "Better make sure he comes. I will leave him in your hands."

"Sure."

With good food and company, it was an enjoyable lunch. After they managed to pull Kenshin, who was engrossed with his book, to join them for lunch, Misao loved the way the two guests took their time to talk and made sure Soujiro wasn't left out in the conversation.

"Thanks for coming." Misao said, as she sent them out of the shop after a filling lunch.

Kenshin turned and smiled at her. "Thank you for inviting me. You have a good collection of books. I will definitely pop by here soon."

"By all means, you are most welcome." Misao gave him her warmest smile. "You too Aoshi-san."

Kenshin laughed. "You won't be able to ban him from coming here. You will definitely see him soon. As for me, I might take a while longer."

"See you Misao." Aoshi said as he took out his sunglasses and slipped it on. "Quick Kenshin, we need to rush back for our meeting with Sano and Yahiko."

"Right, Misao, pass me the notepad please." Kenshin requested. When he gotten what he requested, he wrote something and gave it to Soujiro.

'See you later.'

Soujiro nodded and signed back to him. "See you too!" Misao translated for him.

The two brothers nodded and left the shop. However, Misao stood at the entrance, watching the car reverse and drove off. When she turned back to Soujiro, he gave her a small smile. 'You like him?'

'Yeah, I like them.' Misao walked to the bookshelf to arrange her books neatly. When she was done, she walked to the cashier, where Soujiro stood, with the knowing smile on his face.

'You like him. Don't deny it.'

'Yeah, I like Himura-san.' Misao signed, even though in her mind, she was thinking about Aoshi.

Soujiro shook his head. 'No, I mean Shinomori-san.'

Misao snorted as she went back to the table that they had lunch earlier on and sat down, staring dreamily at the entrance. When she felt Soujiro sitting next to her, she frowned and faced him. 'Why did you ask?'

'It's written on your face. What made you so attracted to him?'

Misao sighed, knowing better but to try and avoid the subject. 'I don't know.' She signed truthfully. 'It's just the way he carries himself. And the arrogant look on his face.'

'Don't get involve with him.' Soujiro signed furiously. 'He is nothing but trouble.'

'Why are you getting involved with my affairs?' Misao's eyes narrowed as she signed back.

'You are my friend. I don't want you to get hurt.' Soujiro looked at her, his eyes pleading to her what he cannot voice out. 'Don't get hurt Misao.'

Misao laughed as she touched his face lightly before saying, and signing it at the same time. 'I won't get hurt.'

* * *

I will be having longer chapters in the future, so bear with me

Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Take care and God Bless

Joyful-x


	4. Bargain and a close call

It had been two days, twenty-three hours and fifty minutes since he last stepped Mystic bookshop. Aoshi counted as he set aside the financial statement of the company accounts.

He was going to grow crazy if he continued to stay away from her.

He carefully took out a book from the drawer and sighed. He kept it as a reminder that he almost lost his hearing. Seeing Soujiro and Misao at the bookshop showed him how would life be like if the operations he undergo long ago weren't a success.

Aoshi started at the cover of the book, recalling the days he spent lost and alone. He used to read it when he was in hospital to keep in touch in reality- that he might go deaf- and to deal with it when it came. Fortunately for him, the operations went smoothly, just like what the doctors said. But he never took for granted what he could have lost.

Hiko used to frown when he sees the book, wondering why he kept it even though he won't lose his hearing. Sano, who wanted to play a practical joke, took the book and almost thrown it away. If Aoshi didn't beat Sano into pulp, he might have tried it again.

Well, at least now, the book will once again be useful to him. He flipped open the book and saw the wordings on the front of the page.

-Be strong Aoshi

Tae-

He needed it now. He thought as he started recalling the signs he learnt long ago. It might come in handy when communicating with Soujiro and Misao. Then he won't have to resort to reading notes.

"Kenshin!" Aoshi heard his youngest brother yelling through the building as he stepped out of the office. Shaking his head, he headed towards Kenshin's office, which was just two rooms away from his.

"I need to get the book! Please, I promised Tsubame-chan that I will get the book for her. It's her birthday present."

"How am I to know where to get it?" Aoshi's face softened. It's funny how Kenshin tried to play dumb.

He could hear Yahiko's frustration and pictured him clearly even though the office door was separating him from them. "You know this bookshop lady in town, please help me get it. I will give you the money and the book title. Please buy it for me."

"Now why can't a guy like you- twenty years and counting- can't step into the shop and ask them?"

"KENSHIN! It's suicide for someone of my social status to enter a bookshop. It would be so uncool and on top of that… it's a place for nerds…" Yahiko trailed off.

Deciding to put him in his place, Aoshi opened the door and asked. "Nerds? Are you calling Kenshin and me nerds?"

Yahiko turned to face him. "Do you know how to knock the door instead of barging in?" He asked furiously.

"Ma ma…" Kenshin said, as a sweat started rolling down his forehead. "Aoshi, want to go for lunch?" He asked, changing the subject.

"My pleasure." Aoshi said, getting the hint. "Where would you want to go?"

"I am not sure you know… just…" Kenshin gave a dramatic pause between his words.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere far away from Mystic bookshop, a place where we can't pop by and get the book for Yahiko's girlfriend." Aoshi said somberly.

He chuckled when he saw Yahiko's face turning red. "Tsubame-chan isn't my girlfriend." He mumbled under his breath.

"Why then, then there is no hurry then?" Kenshin said in a singsong voice. "We can get it for you next week then, since I need to find the sequel of the book I am currently reading." Aoshi said nothing as he followed his brother as he walked out of the room.

"NO! Kenshin please…"

"But wait a minute Kenshin." Aoshi stopped and turned around. "Then again, I was thinking of finding something for a friend in Misao-chan's bookshop." When he saw Yahiko's eyes lit up, he smiled slyly. "Of course, I don't think I can go there and help someone buy a book, especially when he just called us nerds. After all, our social status is somewhat similar to his and we still visit the bookshop."

"I am sorry." Yahiko quickly said just as Aoshi was about to turn away. "I will do anything, if you just help me buy the book for Tsubame."

"Oh, it's Tsubame now, not Tsubame-chan?" Kenshin teased. Aoshi saw the wink that Kenshin gave him as they watched Yahiko turned into a deeper shade of red. It was clear that he was enjoying himself.

"Tsubame-chan will much appreciate it if I get the book by tomorrow. I can't go there because...because I am busy." Yahiko squirmed under the intense gaze of his brothers.

Aoshi gave a sigh. "I am busy too. That's too bad." He went into his office to grab his white trench coat and came out as he took out his sunglasses from his pocket and stared at Yahiko. "So you have anything else to say?" He asked as he was about to turn away.

"Wait…" He watched Yahiko hesitating for a while. "I will do your laundry and your housework."

"For two months." Aoshi said.

"One!"

"One month for me and Kenshin."

"No! I won't do it for Kenshin!"

"Then I guess the deal is off." Aoshi turned away. "It was great doing business with you though."

"Wait!" Aoshi looked back at Yahiko. "Okay, you win. I will do one month of housework and laundry for you and Kenshin." Yahiko gritted his teeth as he said it out.

"Deal." With that, the two elder brothers walked away, leaving Yahiko sinking down on the armchair.

"I hope Tsubame-chan appreciate what he did for her." Kenshin said as he went in the elevator.

"She will, if Yahiko ever tells her." Aoshi said, with a straight poker face. Aoshi pondered how to say what he had in mind out as the elevator door opened. "Kenshin…"

"I know. You want to see Misao-chan alone right?" Kenshin laughed when he saw Aoshi looking dumbstruck. "I am meeting someone for lunch. So you go ahead."

"Thank you." Aoshi said, thanking god that he had such a perceptive brother. With that, they spilt ways. He walked towards his dark blue BMW and waved at his brother as he sat down at the driver seat. Within a minute, he was out into the afternoon sun to meet Misao.

As his attention on the road wandered to Misao as he drove through the narrow roads. He wondered what was Misao doing right now, or whether she would miss him as much as he missed him.

But what he wasn't aware that as he approached the shop, Misao was crossing the road. Being absent minded, she failed to follow safety precaution and made sure the road was clear before crossing. After all, there were hardly any cars around the area around lunch period.

When Aoshi finally snapped out of his daydreaming, he realized that Misao was barely two car lengths away from his car and he was driving at 40 kilometers per hour. Jamming his brakes, he muttered a prayer that he won't hit her.

* * *

Misao was at the middle of the road when she felt chills running down her spine. She turned, watching a dark blue BMW car heading towards her direction. Her mind told her to move. But the lack of adrenaline caused her to freeze on the spot. She recognized the driver, even though he wore his sunglasses and could see his mouth moving, most probably cursing at her while jamming his brakes.

Not again please! Not again!

As she watched the driver trying to brake, bitter memories flashed across her mind. Please, not again. She prayed the words once more as she closed her eyes, bracing for the worst.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Misao opened her eyes to see the BMW merely inches away from her. Aoshi was staring at her with his sunglasses on. "Are you okay?"

Feeling numbed from what happened just now, Misao couldn't register what he said. All she wanted to do was to cry. Despising herself for feeling so weak, she shook her head and threw herself on Aoshi, not caring what he would think. What she wanted was Aoshi to comfort her and tell her everything was alright.

Aoshi flinched when Misao hugged him and started drenching his clothes. He wanted her to do that, but under different circumstances. His hands slowly enclosed around her as he brought her closer. He didn't like the fact that he was so careless when he was driving and almost knocked her down. He didn't like it that she was crying so hard and anything he said to comfort her will fall on deaf ears, literally.

The only thing he knew to do was to bring her to somewhere familiar, hoping that it would calm her down, and to park the car somewhere safe. Without hesitation, he slipped his left arm under her knees as he used the right hand to support her upper body as he lifted her up and walked towards the bookshop.

Misao felt the change in surrounding when she entered the air-conditioned bookshop. She looked up and saw Soujiro hurrying to her, worriedly looking at her. She was roughly dumped into his arms and felt Aoshi walked away from her. With her emotions highly strung, she sobbed once more, feeling a sense of dejection as she turned her head towards the door, watching him walked away.

It wasn't his fault that she was an emotional wreak. She should have been more careful. Soujiro scolded her once that she was too ignorant to the danger around her. She cried harder. It was a bitter lesson she learnt long ago. And she almost did it again. She was grateful as Soujiro slowly lowered her onto the floor and allowed her to continue crying on his shoulder.

'Are you okay?' Soujiro signed to her when she looked up when she finished crying. He brushed the tears away from her eyes and gave a sad smile. 'You are worrying me.'

'I'm fine.' Misao gave him a shaky smile. 'I'm sorry for worrying you.'

'Shinomori-san is waiting at the table. He doesn't want to disturb you and he also refuse to say what happened just now. Did he hurt you?' Misao shook her head. 'Then what happened? He looked so furious.'

Misao closed her eyes, trying not to cry again. Slowly, she explained the incident that happened earlier outside the bookshop. 'Baka!' Soujiro scolded her when she was done. 'What am I suppose to do if you were really injured?'

'I didn't.' Misao tried to smile again, but her effort fell flat. 'I'm lucky.'

'I agree. Shinomori-san is also lucky. If he knew what happened to you the last time, he would be extremely grateful that he could break on time.' Soujiro signed furiously. 'Next time don't do it.'

Misao started to tear again as she signed back. 'I won't.'

'Heck!' Soujiro cursed, letting out a frustrated sigh and hugged her again. 'I'm sorry Misao. Don't be mad at me.'

Misao shook her head, to show him that she wasn't. How could she? When he was always there to take care of her and be her friend during her darkest hour. He was right to reprimand her. Misao looked up, and her hand brushed lightly on his cheek. 'Sorry.'

Aoshi watched the tender exchange between Soujiro and Misao and his guts tightened. Could Misao be taken and dating Soujiro? He tried to bury the jealousy that was threatening to engulf him. Unable to stay silent any longer, he went to the counter to search for a notepad he saw three days ago. He then scribbled something on it and approached the pair.

'Is Misao-chan alright?

I could take her home to rest.

I'm sorry for causing her so much distress.

And this is the most I could help her.'

Aoshi watched as Soujiro reached out for a pen from his pants and replied his note.

'I think it's best if she rest.

I will give you her address so that

You can send her home.'

"No." Misao said as she signed her objections to Soujiro. "I am alright."

The two men exchanged glances and nodded. 'No, you are going back with him.' Soujiro hushed any of Misao's objections. 'It's for your own good. Please Misao.'

'But…'

'No buts Misao.' Soujiro kissed her forehead before he stood up, pulling her up along with him. 'For once, don't argue with me.'

Defeated, Misao nodded and went to the counter to take her belongings.

Aoshi watched the way she carried herself and started to worry. But he can't leave till he finished his errand.

'Seta-san, do you mind if you help me find a copy of a book

Entitled Message in the Bottle by Nicholas Sparks please?'

Soujiro looked at the note and nodded, and disappeared to the maze of bookshelves while Misao collected her things. Aoshi shook his head as he resumed watching her. How could someone as cheerful as her get so depressed. Was he responsible scaring her out of her wits? There was something bothering her and he won't leave her till he figure out what it was.

Misao tried not to be bothered by Aoshi's intense gaze. Why did he feel obliged to take care of her, knowing well enough that Soujiro could do the job? Why did Soujiro relinquish his role as her comforter to a mere stranger he met a few days ago? Strangely, she was glad that it was the case. She needed Aoshi now, needed him to hug her and soothe her rattled nerves, to be close to him and foolishly imagine him loving her.

Aoshi turned away as he felt Soujiro tapping his shoulder. Even though Soujiro was a head shorter than him, he knew that he was not intimidated by him, judging by the way he looked straight into his eyes. Take care of her. Soujiro silently said.

I will. Aoshi swore as he took the book that Soujiro gave him and paid for it. Giving him what is to him a reassuring smile, Aoshi gave a slight nod towards Soujiro before pulling Misao into his arms. When his arm slid around his waist, he slowly walked away with Misao by his side.

* * *

Homework, Schoolwork, tests and projects are getting the better of me. All these were actually typed long ago. So you could see how lagging I am. Well, just inform you guys. I might start another story with Kenshin that has a part running concurrently with this story. At least part of it would. . Two people proved read my stories and they were also pretty confused after that. So unless you guys want me to continue posting and leave you confused at the latter chapters, I might take forever to update this story! So just drop a review as well as your preference. Other than that…

Take care guys!

Joyful-x


	5. Remembrance

Hey guys! I know i updated it really slowly. But this time round guess what? I have more the less finished up the whole story. The files are in my computer. Now all i have to do is to find the time to upload it slowly and steadily. But of course, hit the reivew button to tell me how it goes so far. And should i do a story on Kenshin after this story? That's all. Cheers! Enjoy the story and God Bless!

* * *

'_Mommy, may I have that blue balloon? Please?' A young girl with a long pigtail and bright blue eyes signed her request to her mother as she stopped in front of the balloon vender just outside of the amusement park. _

_Her mother exchanged glances with her husband before nodding. 'Hold on to it tightly all right?' The young girl nodded with gee._

'_Remember, you have to hold on to it tightly. If not it will fly away.' Her father reinforced the statement to the young girl, hoping that she understood what they were trying to say. _

_Just then, a teenager rudely bumped against her, causing her to lose her grip on the balloon. She let out a loud wail as her blue balloon start to float up into the air. She gave it a chance, unable to hear her parents shouting out to stop. She was oblivious to the surrounding, as she was totally focused on the balloon that was floating away from her. Wanting to get her balloon, she ran across the road, not seeing the car that was heading towards her. She couldn't hear the car horn, nor did she realized that the car swerved, trying not to hit her and in the end crashed against another on-moving car._

_The only thing that registered in the young mind of hers was that her blue balloon flew away and a young boy's shimmering blue eyes filled with pain when she glanced at the car wreckage when she realized what she had done._

Misao woke up, startled by the nightmare that haunted her for years. As she grew older, her parents told her that she was responsible for the lost of two lives and someone became an orphan because of her. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her rattled nerves. Aoshi almost knocked her down today. Fortunately he managed to stop in time if not… She shuddered at the thought of his beautiful eyes filled with horror like the one that invaded her dreams for 13 years. She glanced at the clock, totally pissed off that it was still early in the morning. She threw her blanket over herself, willing herself to sleep. But sleep never came.

* * *

Aoshi carefully maneuvered his BMW into the parking lot just outside Sanctuary Cove. He waited for Kenshin, who took his time to get out of the car before locking it. "You are too slow!"

"Sorry, I am still having the headache." Kenshin said softly, earning him a glance from Aoshi.

"You should take leave." Aoshi frowned. "Hiko would clobber you if he was still alive, seeing you pushing yourself like this."

He heard Kenshin laughed. "If he was here, I won't be working so hard."

Aoshi's mouth twitched. "I can't help but agree." He replied as he entered the shop, and seeing Soujiro at the counter, he forced to form a civilized smile for his sake. How could he smile, if he was so worried about Misao? He left her the night before, knowing that she was deeply shaken. He felt guilty that he didn't stay with her, even for a while to ensure she was all right. After all, she kept saying she was fine and insisted that he left her alone.

Knowing that he made the wrong choice, he went to the counter and wrote to Soujiro

'Where is Misao-chan?'

He watched his dark eyes hardened for a moment before being masked.

'She took a day off.'

Aoshi looked at him, stunned by the news.

'What happened to her?'

He watched him shrugged as he wrote on the paper.

'Nothing much.'

Aoshi almost bought that explanation when he saw the furious glance that Soujiro shot at him when he thought he wasn't looking. It was a big deal.

'Is she in the apartment?'

'Then where?'

He scribbled furiously when he saw Soujiro shaking his head. When he just shrugged at him again, Aoshi reached out and grabbed hold of his white collar t-shirt. At that moment, he felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"Aoshi." Was all Kenshin said and he felt his anger drained out of him. Soujiro was just lucky that he was around if not…

'I am sorry about his temper.

He tends to lose it when he is either worried or

thinks that someone precious to him is in danger.'

Kenshin wrote to Soujiro, earning a smile from him and a message. 

'His fury could freeze hell.'

Kenshin looked up to see him running his hand through his hair, giving him a sheepish grin and laughed. Aoshi looked at the both of them, disgusted that they were laughing when he was here all worried about Misao. "Help me ask him where she is." Aoshi demanded, earning another around of laughter from Kenshin.

'I have to agree with you on that statement.

However I need to ask you, where is Misao-dono?'

When Soujiro showed him the notes that he written to Aoshi earlier, Kenshin gave a thoughtful nod and replied. 'I see. Do you have any idea where is she?'   
Soujiro frowned, giving a thought to the question and replied back. 'I don't think she wants to see him.' When Kenshin showed the note to Aoshi, he panicked. "Convince him that I care. Tell him I want to know where she is. For all you know she might be in danger." Kenshin tilted his head, accessing his bother. "This is interesting. You care for Misao-dono as a friend or for something more? Because the Aoshi we know only cares for his family and nothing more." "Something more! Now damn it! Help me ask her!" Aoshi gritted his teeth, almost stamping his foot in frustration. He watched Kenshin smiled like a cat and wrote the note to Soujiro, making sure that he couldn't see what was written.

He saw Soujiro breaking into a genuine smile and wrote down the location. Kenshin thanked him and dragged Aoshi out with him. At that moment, Soujiro extended a book towards Aoshi, giving him a warning glance at the same time. Aoshi could do nothing more but to grab the book and nod at him as Kenshin persistently lugged him out of the shop. But he understood what he was saying. Don't hurt Misao.

With the book that Yahiko begged them to get, they walked out of the shop. When they left the shop, Kenshin said. "She took a bus and went to the seaside."

Aoshi frowned at him. "But the nearest seaside is about two hours drive from here."

"I know, but if you rush now, you could find her there. Soujiro said that she would stay there to watch the sunset. So if I were you, I would just go there right now."

Aoshi shook his head. "But your headache…"

"I am fine." Kenshin brushed off his concern. "I can take the bus back to the office. But you need to rush there right now. And yes, you can give me the book. I would love to see Yahiko's face when I reminded him of our deal."

Aoshi gave him the book and walked to the car. "By the way, how did you manage to convince him to tell you her location?"

"Oh," Kenshin just shrugged, feigning indifference, judging by the mischief that shown in his eyes. "I just told him that you love her."

Aoshi paused for a moment, thinking of what Kenshin just said. "I don't know about love, but perhaps your guess must be the closest thing I am experiencing right now." He entered the car and drove to the seaside, wanting to be close to Misao as soon as possible.

* * *

Misao sat down on stone, her favourite spot on the beach. From afar, she could see the small café at the seaside. She took in a deep breath of the salty breeze and gazed towards the horizon. She felt guilty for abandoning Soujiro, leaving him to take care of the shop alone. However, she needed to get away from the crowd, from the city and from the roads. Even though she knew that he understood her situation, she just couldn't help but feel bad.

As she watched the wave crashed against the shore, she imagined what it would sound like. This was one of the moments that she allowed herself to dream and think of the 'what if' questions.

What if she could hear?

What if she did not chase after the balloon?

What if she fell in love with Aoshi?

She paused for a moment, thinking of the silent man that quietly invaded into her life. Actually, she only met him two times and yet, it seemed like she known him forever. Perhaps she and him had a connection in their past life. But whatever the situation might be, she realized one fact- she was falling for him.

She never believed in love at first sight. But there was something about him that drew her to him. She couldn't help but smile. Skeptics like her, don't fall in love at first sight. Yet it happened. There must be a reason behind it.

Too tired to think, she let the thought go, wanting to enjoy the scenery. The beach soothes her nerves and she needed to relax.

She looked up at the sky, spying sea gulls flying over her and she breathed in, Mother Nature at her best. She recalled how often her parents would bring her to this beach when she was young to have a picnic and enjoy the sun, sand and sea. She missed those times after she gotten uprooted and moved out of town after the accident.

Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It should shock her, but it didn't. She knew whose hand it was. "Kombawa Aoshi-san."

She felt him move to her side and sat down next to her, their thighs touching each other. She moved, intending to shift as much as she could, to give him enough space for him to sit down. However, her mind had other ideas, and instead she leaned her head against his shoulder. Shocked by her own action, she didn't move, not wanting to create an awkward situation. But when she felt his arm gently draped around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him, she relax, as the two of them watched the scenery together.

"Thank you, Aoshi-san." Misao said as she took hold of his outstretched hand and jumped off the stone. The sun had set and she was feeling a little hungry. Of course, she didn't say a word as she watched taking out his handphone and typed a message to her.

'It's dark, do you want to have dinner?'

Misao nodded, secretly pleased by his suggestion. "Sure, I don't mind. I know the owner of the café down the beach. Let's go there. The spaghetti there is fantastic."

'Then lead the way.'

Aoshi typed back on the handphone. He watched her as she took off her sandals and walked along the beach. With a baby blue tank-top and a white flair skirt that reached her knee capped, she looked so carefree. When she leaned on him instinctively just now, he felt so contented to just sit there and enjoy her presence. He wondered about his life before meeting Misao and shook his head. He couldn't imagine his life now without someone to love, protect and cuddle. Misao somehow fit into it and he won't let her walk out of him now. He smirked at that thought. When was he that possessive? Misao is a human being like him and he won't want to be controlled by anyone, not even by the one he loves.

He walked closely behind her until he reached the café. Judging from the waiter's expression, it seemed that she was a regular customer. The two of them were ushered in and were greeted by an old man, having a white mustache and a white beard that had a small ribbon tied at the end of it. "Misao!"

"Okina!" Misao exclaimed back and hugged him leaving Aoshi wondering who this man was. "Okina, this is Aoshi-san. Aoshi-san, this is my godfather, Okina."

Godfather? Aoshi kept his face composed but his mind was churning furiously. Judging by the way he wore the brown uniform over his dirty white T-shirt, he looked more like her grandfather than her godfather. "Nice to meet you." He nodded slightly.

He earned a look from him instead. After a long stare, Okina turned back to Misao. "A young looking man you have over here Misao."

"Okina!" Misao exclaimed, her face turning red as she looked away. "Do you mind, I am hungry. Please serve up your specialty for us." Misao looked back at the old man and gave him a fierce glare. "Now."

Okina looked at the both of them and sighed. "For your sake Misao." He said as he took over the role of the waiter and showed them the seat. "This is Misao's favourite spot." He said with a wink more for Aoshi's benefit before he left.

Misao said nothing and moved to her seat, the one facing the entrance. Aoshi immediately moved next to her and dragged out her seat. Feeling like a princess, she gave him a warm smile as she sat and felt him tug the chair in before sitting opposite her.

"Nice restaurant." Aoshi said softly as he moved aside to allow the waiter to serve plain water and to light up the candle between them.

Misao just look out of the window, at the sea. This was her favourite spot, as what Okina said. It had a view of the sea, and would usually enjoy the scene alone. Today will be different. She vowed. She would make the best out of the situation and leave aside happy memories. "Okina devoted a lot of time and energy into opening this restaurant. My parents and I used to visit this place when I was young." She smiled at the memory. "However that was long time ago."

Aoshi opened his mouth, but seeing her glancing away towards the ocean, he kept quiet, waiting for her to speak again. She didn't until the spaghetti was served. "What were you doing here?"

Aoshi took a mouthful of spaghetti before replying. "I went by your shop today and found out that you weren't around. Soujiro told me where you were."

Misao frowned for a moment. "Do you mind repeating it slightly slower? The lighting here isn't that good."

"Soujiro told me where you were when I went to visit you." Aoshi said slowly as he broke into a cautious smile. "And you were right, the spaghetti is fantastic."

He was rewarded by a brilliant smile from Misao. "I told you." Aoshi wished that she kept smiling like that and would do anything just to see her smile again. He was contented just listen Misao talked throughout the meal, not wanting to interrupt the melodious voice of hers.

When they finished dinner, Aoshi stretched out his hand and touched Misao's hand, getting her attention. "Go to the beach, please?"

Misao glanced at the clock, trying to block out the feelings she felt when he touched her. 1930hr. She would make her way home now but Aoshi…

"I will drive you home. Please Misao-chan?"

Misao's heart melted. A proud man like him won't ask favours from anyone. Since he had a car, she would be able to reach home before midnight. She gave a smile and nodded her head.

Aoshi stretched out his hand and after much hesitation, she gently placed her hand into his. He held firmly as he slowly led Misao out of the café and never let go till they reached the beach.

He bent down and took out his shoes and socks and placed it at one side and started folding up his pants till it reached his knees. From the corner of his eyes, Aoshi saw Misao doing the same thing. When both of them were done, he turned to her. "Let's go into the sea for a while."

Misao nodded, acknowledging him and she leaned forward and took his hand and pulled him into the water until it reached her calf. Hand in hand, they stood in the sea, bathing in the moonlight and watched the stars.

Misao sat quietly throughout the journey back home. She was unconsciously aware of Aoshi, who sat beside her, who was driving her home. Ever since the quiet moment at the beach, admiring the stars together, with her hands in his, she was so in tuned to him. She never felt this way before, except for Soujiro. Yet, the feeling wasn't as strong as it was now.

It wasn't that she doesn't welcome the comfort of having someone close to her but she was afraid. She was afraid that one day if she told him the events in her life, he might turn away from her. She had a strong feeling that she had seen Aoshi somewhere. It was impossible to forget his face that easily. Or even his beautiful eyes.

She felt a pet on her shoulder and she turned towards the man that occupied her mind. "We are home." Aoshi switched on the light in the car and spoke to her.

Misao gave a small smile. "Thanks Aoshi." She said briskly turned away to open the door when she felt his hands on her arm.

"Did I make you angry?" Aoshi asked when she turned back once more and face him. When she shook her head, he brushed her fringe from her forehead. "Then why is your eyes filled with sadness?" He couldn't believe that he came to care for her so much. He wanted to know what bothered her and share the burden with her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and protect her from all her fears and worries.

"Nothing Aoshi. You don't have to worry." Misao smiled, trying not to let Aoshi get worried over her.

"Then can I do something?" Aoshi asked and before Misao could say anything, he leaned towards her as he stretched his hands to switch off the car light, causing the car to be dark once more. With his other hand, he cupped her cheek and held her still as he tasted her lips.

Misao let out a soft gasp before throwing her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their tongues met before Aoshi quickly withdrew from it. She watched him taking a deep breath turning away. "Damn Misao, sorry." Aoshi said, forgetting that she couldn't hear him. "I shouldn't have done that!" Aoshi looked straight out of the windscreen. "I can't help but do it. Forgive me."

When Misao didn't answer, he turned and faced her. "I'm sorry."

"I can't hear you Aoshi." Misao said, her voice shook with raw emotion. "Did I do something wrong?"

Aoshi shook his head and dragged his hand down. "I shouldn't have done it." Aoshi said. When Misao didn't reply, he switched on the light. "I shouldn't have kissed you. It would complicate our relationship further." Aoshi stopped blabbering and took in a deep breath. "Go and sleep. I will see you at the bookshop tomorrow." He signed the last farewell that night.

'Good night Misao-chan'

He watched her blinked at him before she signed back.

'Good night Aoshi-san'

Misao turned away for the final time and opened the door. "Thanks for the ride, dinner and the kiss Aoshi-san." She said just as she was about to step out of the car. She shut it and walked to the front door. She went into the house and looked outside the window to see Aoshi's car staying put for a minute or so before driving off. When the car disappeared from sight, Misao sank onto the floor. How on earth could he be sorry when she loved ever single moment?

* * *

Remember to hit the review button!

Joyful-x


	6. The accident

Aoshi caught himself staring outside of the office window, again! He shook his head to clear any reminder thoughts of Misao and tried focusing back at the papers that were scattered across the table. After a while, he gave up and got out of the chair and paced around the room.

The kiss should never have happened! He knew he love her after two short days but to kiss her was… unthinkable. What was he thinking anyway? But he recalled Misao's words.

_Thanks for the ride, dinner and the kiss Aoshi-san._

However he felt bad kissing her. Kissing means that the relationship had progressed to another level, a level that he isn't willing to risk, partly because it means commitment. And commitment means feelings are involved. He shook his head. He loves her. There isn't anything wrong right?

Aoshi stared at the wall. He wasn't cold hearted. But he didn't want to love anyone yet unconditionally for something in his past isn't settled yet. His past still bothers him. The very fact that he was made an orphan after the accident doesn't help. When he reached the age of 21, he hired a Private Investigator to dig for any information regarding that accident. In the end, nothing much was recovered, except two families that were involved in the accident. He never knew the family. But he remembered the name deep in his heart, praying that one day fate would allow their path to cross, and he would be able to deal with his past.

And move on, to the future, with Misao in it.

He heard a knock on his door, causing him to lose focus on his documents. He cursed for he finally managed to settle down and push Misao at the back of his mind. Before he could say anything, the door opened and he saw the familiar red hair peeping at him. "Free?"

Aoshi sighed and nodded his head, gathering the papers and collate them into a pile. He never had the heart to chase Kenshin away from the office, even though he was usually a bearer of bad news. Aoshi chuckled at that thought. Especially when he comes in telling him there was more work for him. But still, he just couldn't shoo Kenshin out of the office like what he usually do for Sano and Yahiko.

He watched Kenshin sitting down opposite him and eyed on him. "How is Misao-dono?"

Aoshi just raised one eyebrow and remarked back. "Fine. She is okay."

"Hung up on your past still?" Aoshi couldn't help at that point of time frowned. That is the problem with Kenshin. He is TOO perceptive. "It's obvious, for it's written all over your face!" Kenshin said, ignoring Aoshi's shocked facial expression. "An advice for you. Don't let the past hold you down. It is a heavy burden that need not be carried."

"Since when are you so philosophical?" Aoshi asked back, avoiding the question all together. If there was anything to avoid, for he guessed Kenshin had his answer.

Kenshin looked at him, and for a moment, Aoshi felt really scared. Kenshin never looked so serious, and downcast before. Well, because for fifteen years, he never saw such an expression from him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kenshin shook his head and broke eye contact, staring outside of the office. "I met one of my old childhood mates I shared with you last time."

"Kaoru-chan?" Aoshi said, trying to recall what Kenshin told him, which was by the way, a lot.

He nodded, continuing the story. "It is horrible to see how the past comes between a friendship and a relationship." Kenshin said. "You could learn a lot from the past. But if you are stuck in it and can't move on Aoshi, you not only hurt yourself, but also everyone who is close to you."

"Kenshin…" Aoshi said, clearly worried for him.

The violet eyes met his blue ones for a second before Kenshin started laughing. "Right, and you need to hand in THE report by five today." He delivered the bad news and got out of the chair. "I shouldn't be disrupting your work."

"Kenshin…"

"The report Aoshi, at five! No buts!" Kenshin reinforced the statement once more, clearly ignoring Aoshi as he left the room and shut the door leaving Aoshi wondering what exactly happened to his brother.

However, when he glanced at the clock, he muttered another loud and much vulgar curse compared to the one before. With the hour hand slowly approaching three, Aoshi was so sure if he didn't want to get into trouble with Kenshin, he jolly well forgets everything and focus his attention on the report.

* * *

At 1650hr, Aoshi sighed in relief. Everything is done. He e-mailed the report to Kenshin and was free to pursue his own activities until the office closed. With that, he strolled out of the office, only to bump into Yahiko. "Remember, you need to do the housework today!" Aoshi couldn't help rub a little salt into his wound.

"I will be going out. I will be back later on at night. After that, I will do your ironing as well as Kenshin." Yahiko said, obviously not pleased with the arrangement.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Was all Yahiko said.

"Tsubame-chan?"

"NO!" The answer echoed through the office and Aoshi smirked as he left Yahiko glaring furiously at him as he went to the toilet. When he made his way back to the office, he heard the office phone rang.

"Yes?" He picked up, only to hear the yelling of some hooligan. "Shut up Sano and repeat the whole thing again." He paused for a while and waited for Sano to stop cursing. "HE WHAT!" Aoshi shouted into the phone and Sano replied back with some heated words.

"I'm going down now! Shut up! I went to the toilet and didn't bring my handphone along! You must be crazy to think I would bring it everyone. You crazy nut!" He said, slamming the phone back into the cradle and grabbed his coat and car keys as he rushed out of the office.

All he thought about as he reversed the car and drove as fast as possible along the free way was that Kenshin would be alright.

Aoshi rushed into the A&E section and headed to the receptionist. "Where is Himura Kenshin?"

The nurse just looked at him, in cold contempt and asked. "How are you related to him?"

"He is my brother!" Aoshi bit back a curse as he mentally swore to murder the cold woman behind the counter. "HOW IS HE?"

All she did was look calmly at the computer screen and looked back at him, with the unbothered look in her face. "He is at the emergency room. You would like to take a seat at the room on the left of the far end of this corridor." She pointed out to him, in case he didn't get her direction.

Aoshi mumbled something not suitable for her hearing under his breath and stomped across the corridor and turned in, only to see a weepy young lady with…

"Misao?" Aoshi stared at her, forgetting his worry, fury and frustration. "What the hell are you doing here?" He smacked his head, knowing she can't hear him, for she was too preoccupied comforting the crying woman to look up.

Fortunately for him, the stranger realized they had an intruder and she looked up. "Aoshi-san?" When he nodded, tears threatened to overflow from her eyes once more. "I am so sorry!"

Aoshi stared at her in puzzlement. "What for?"

"Kenshin… Kenshin…" was all she said before she burst into tears. This was when Misao came in.

"Kenshin was knocked down by the car because he pushed Kaoru-san out of harms way." Misao said softly.

Aoshi's head whirled. No, don't let this happen again. He felt small again, like he was 15 years ago-when he lay in the hospital bed hearing the news that his parents died in an accident that was the result of trying to avoid hitting a little girl. Now his brother was in the operating room, fighting for his life just because he took a place of Kaoru. Kaoru should be in the room now, fighting for her life instead of his brother.

But if Kaoru was the same person who he met and lost long time ago, he understood Kenshin's impulse to protect her. A little voice whispered to him, sparking an old memory that Kenshin shared when they were young adults. He growled in frustration. But it wasn't making it easier. The knowledge isn't making it easier for him to accept the fact that his beloved brother was going to die.

"Shinomori-kun?" A voice cut through his rage and he turned, seeing a female in a white coat wearing a hospital name tag.

"Where is the doctor?" Aoshi demanded.

The lady just smirked. "Why I am the doctor." She tapped her name tag and he read. 'Dr Megumi Takano.' "I am here to update you about your brother Himura Kenshin."

"How is he?" Kaoru stood up and asked in between tears.

"May I know who are you?" Megumi-sensei glanced at her, with arched eyebrows.

Kaoru took in a deep breath. "I am his fiancée." Aoshi took a double take at her and shook his head. Okay, this is definitely his brother long lost sweetheart.

Megumi just nodded and carried on. "He lost a lot of blood and requires a blood transfusion. Unfortunately, there isn't enough of his blood type in the blood bank. We need to know whether anyone of you is blood type AB or O?"

Aoshi's heart stopped. As far as he knew, none of his brothers belongs to the blood type mentioned just now. He shook his head as Misao spoke up.

"I am blood type O." She said.

Megumi looked relived. "Good, do you have any blood deficiency, or any diseases?" Misao shook her head. "Alright, we will just need to do a blood check just in case. Can I have your IC to verify your identity?"

Misao nodded as she took out her wallet and gave the doctor the Identity Card. "Makimachi Misao? Blood group O?" Megumi said, as a procedure demanded as a healthcare professional. "Come along this way." She said before turning and walked out of the room.

Misao felt the room atmosphere had grown considerably cold. She turned to see Aoshi staring at her as his blue eyes hardened with anger and something she feared- hate.

"Makimachi?" He said, as the name echoed in his brain, bringing up every bitter memories he kept for so long. "Makimachi who ran across the road and killed my parents in the process?" He snapped, wanting her to deny, for his sake, for her sake, for their sake.

Misao looked at him straight into his eyes and nodded. "Live with it. Like how I did for 15 years." She said as she walked out of the room, knowing that as soon as she stepped out of it, she would lose Aoshi Shinomori to the past.

* * *

I know some of you expected that. And yes, Kaoru and Kenshin are in this story as well. Carry on reading to see how the Aoshi and Misao made up and yes, i will have another story for Kenshin and Kaoru, because i love them to bits! And please, review! Thank you! Cheers and God Bless

Ja-ne

Joyful-x

* * *


	7. Facing one's fear

Someone was pounding furiously on the door, dragging the downcast Aoshi out of bed as he forced himself to go to the door. He was suffering from a hangover alright. After three straight days of drinking himself into oblivion, he had every intention to sleep till the afternoon before starting to drink again to escape a few facts of his life.

Misao Makimachi was responsible for his parents' death.

Kenshin was in the hospital, unconscious since the time he left straight after Misao left the visitor room to do the blood test.

He had yanked all of his telephone line out and switched off his handphone so that no one would disturb him from his private hell.

And now some moron is pounding the door, not wanting to leave.

He opened the door, only to be pushed into the house and given a punch on the face. "YOU BASTARD!" An unfamiliar voice shouted unsteadily.

He landed on the floor as he shook his head. If he didn't have that hangover, he would have returned the blow. But damn shit, he felt like a ton of brick was weighing him down.

He blinked and opened his eyes slowly, to see a pair of hands lugging him one once more and drew the hand back to deliver another blow. "Stop!" Aoshi shouted, not realizing that it was no use. Before the fist met his face again, his right hand stretched out and blocked it.

Aoshi was shocked and dismayed when he figured who the attacker was. He pushed the person away as he struggled to stand up. "How the hell did you get my address Soujiro?"

The man blinked and shook his head before speaking unsteadily. "I can't read lips. You would need to write out or hand sign to me."

Aoshi groaned before searching a piece of paper and pen. By the time he found what he wanted, he desperately wanted to go back to bed for the killer headache was irritating him.

'How did you get my address?'

"Kenshin gave it to me." Soujiro said, with the hesitating voice.

'Kenshin is awake?'

Soujiro sighed and nodded. Although Aoshi wanted to ask how his brother was, he had one question that kept bothering him.

'If you can't read lips, how can you talk?

You never talked to us last time.'

He could see Soujiro literally rolling his eyes. "It doesn't mean… if I don't talk and used sign language… means th…that I cannot talk…" He said, stuttering the words out. "I.. just don't like peo..ple… to stare … at me.. when I am no.." he took in a deep breath. "not speaking properly."

Aoshi stared at him for a moment before he wrote.

'You can speak at your own pace.

But what brings you here?'

Soujiro took in a deep breath. "Kenshin is.. asking.. for you." He frowned and tried harder. "You cannot blame Misao for everything." He said slowly, in order not to let his stuttering problem manifest.

'What Misao did was unforgivable!

You think I didn't suffer because of her careless act?'

"You think that she… she.. she didn't suffer as well!" Soujiro slammed against the table, breathing hard, with the furious glint in his blue eyes. "She.. was uprooted because.. coz of this and.. you think she isn't guilty?"

Aoshi blinked, not caring whether he was losing his control of his temper. "DAMN YOU SOUJIRO! I LOST MY PARENTS!"

But all Soujiro did was blinked and shook his head and thrust the paper into his hands.

Aoshi muttered an awful curse before scribbling on the paper.

'I lost my parents because of Misao's act.

Am I expected to forgive her?'

"Do you love her?"

Now it was Aoshi's turn to blink.

"I came here because Misao has been visiting Kenshin for the past three days." Soujiro started slowly. "And she is always quiet and sad. She isn't herself Aoshi. When Kenshin-san woke up, he was stroking her face and telling her its okay." He ran his hands into his hair. "She would come to work tired and her eyes are red." Soujiro looked straight into his eyes. "Do you love Misao enough… enough to free he… her from hell?"

He took the paper and wrote something on it before crumpling it and threw it to him before walking out.

"Wait!" Aoshi quickly got out of the chair, only to sit down again, feeling the effect of the alcohol. He watched Soujiro closing the door behind him and knew there was no way of calling him back. He glanced at the paper that landed squarely at his feet and he bent down to pick it up.

'Think about it.

She loves you.'

That got him staring into space, trying to think.

* * *

Misao stirred from the couch that was opposite Kenshin's bed. She smiled sadly as she watched Kenshin stroking Kaoru's hair gently, with a wistful look on his face. If only Aoshi looked at her as longingly as Kenshin did. Her heart went out to Kenshin for she knew what Kaoru had in mind that would most probably break his heart.

She looked at the sleeping woman on Kenshin's bed. With the light purple turtle neck blouse and the black jeans she wore, she looked peaceful as she slept. She met Kaoru on the first day she opened the bookshop and was pleasantly surprised when she communicated with Soujiro using sign language.

Their friendship was built on that as well as common interest- books. Kaoru was a hopeless romantic and so was she. She shared with her once that she longed to meet her childhood crush and hope that he would fall in love with her. It was almost perfect till four days ago, Kenshin met in an accident and Kaoru blamed herself.

Kaoru was going to make the biggest mistake in her life. Oh yeah, she told her it was a dumb idea but she refuses to listen.

She saw Kaoru flinched and watched Kenshin immediately putting his arms around her, as if to protect her. However they were shrugged off as Kaoru rose from the chair next to the bed. As she walked out of the room, Kaoru looked at her and mouthed her thoughts before leaving. And Misao saw the tears running down the face as she left.

Misao riveted her gaze back at the patient and saw his eyes filled with sadness as he looked back at her. "Talk to me, please?"

Misao stood up and occupied the seat that Kaoru just left. "You look tired." Kenshin said.

"Kaoru needed company. I had to drag her to the bookshop and give her books to read if not.." She trailed off, not wanting to reveal more.

"If not she would cry?" Kenshin said. "Don't look so shock. I heard her cry herself to sleep two nights in a row." He paused for a moment as he studied her, making sure she was looking at him. "How are you?"

Misao sighed. She must look like crap! Her pigtail was in a mess and she had slept in the hospital in the blue long sleeved blouse and jeans. "Fine."

"Don't lie. Your eyes give you away. You had a quarrel with Aoshi?"

"He hates me." Misao let it out in a breath, feeling tears coming into her eyes.

Kenshin shook his head. "He cares for you more than anyone I know."

Misao closed her eyes. "I killed his parents." She took in two deep breaths to calm herself down before opening her eyes.

"He is a fool then. He allows the past to control his future." Kenshin said with another of his sad smile. "Many people make that mistake." He paused. "The question is whether you would commit that same mistake?" She saw pain flashed in his violet eyes as he glanced out of the window.

"I don't know Himura-san." Misao said in defeat. "I don't have the courage to face his anger and reason out with him. I have accepted my past which was why I moved back home after fifteen years. But Aoshi…"

Kenshin turned back and caused Misao to trail off for she saw his eyes were golden yellow. "You need courage to find your own happiness or you are better off dead." He said harshly, causing Misao to flinch. "Aoshi's parents avoided you and lost their lives in the process. Is this how you repay them? By not finding the courage to live? You can always die Misao-chan. It's living that takes real courage." He turned away once more as the words echoed through her mind.

She stared out of the window, trying to figure whether she really had the guts to fight for her happiness. Most probably she would. Now the question is how? She looked back at Kenshin, relieved to see that his violet eyes staring at her. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay." Misao brushed the apology aside. "You just stated the fact. And I am a survivor. I should have more guts to let this type of things weigh me down." She got up. "I need to go and figure myself out."

"Wait!" Kenshin raised his hands. "Give me a paper and pen please?"

Misao looked at him curiously as she went to her bag and took out a notebook and a blue pen. She gave it to him and watched him scribbled something on the paper. When he was done, he gave it back to her. As she looked at what was written, she smiled. "Thank you, Himura-san"

"Wait for a week from now." Kenshin said. "Think of what I said and act accordingly."

For the first time in days, Misao gave a heartfelt smile. "Thank you." She said for the final time before leaving the ward, leaving Kenshin all alone.

* * *

Great.. one more chapter to go then I am done... grinz

How do you guys find it so far?

Joyful-x

* * *


	8. In the end

Misao strolled into the building a week after the conversation she had with Kenshin. So much had happened during the seven days. She frowned at the thought. Kenshin was discharged five days ago, only to find out that Kaoru had quit from her job and left no contact for anyone. His eyes never lit up in joy ever since.

She sighed as she pushed that thought aside. She had to devote her attention to something more important. Namely the one called Aoshi-san.

Misao took the lift up to the 30th floor and walked straight towards the receptionist. When she saw her looking at her, she gave her the paper that Kenshin wrote a week ago in the hospital.

The receptionist blinked as she read the note before looking up. "Do you want me to inform him?"

"No." She shook her head. "Just tell me where his office is and I will find my way." She smiled as the receptionist pointed at the office at the end of the walkway. "Thank you!" She said as she headed towards that direction.

* * *

Aoshi hung up the phone and stared outside the window that overlooked the city district. Sano was on the line just now, screaming into his ears that Kenshin is meeting up with Tomoe again even though Kenshin broke the engagement four days ago. It wasn't as if Tomoe's reputation would be ruined. But he had to agree with Sano. There was no way that Tomoe would be able to remain friends with Kenshin. It was obvious that she loves him.

But he knew that it was because of Tomoe, Kenshin lost the gloomy expression he wore after he was discharged. They never could figure out what was bothering him. However as long as Tomoe could make him happy, Aoshi was selfish enough to allow her to do so, at her expense.

Not like he was faring any better. He visited the bookshop a few days ago, only to find out that Misao had gone for a holiday. A holiday! He shook his head in disbelief. How could she just pretend everything was okay after the outburst in the hospital?

He was beginning to doubt that Misao loved him. After all, he told her that he hated her for killing his parents. Was that enough to snuff out the love they had? Or was it possible he didn't love Misao enough to win her back?

He heard the door creaked. Sighing he asked. "Is there anything?" When there was no answer, he turned himself around and was about to repeat his question when he saw who was standing at the entrance.

She wore a yellow spaghetti sundress that reached to her knees, holding to a white tote bag and wore tinted blue spectacles until she took it off, revealing the bright blue eyes that stared down at him. "Hey there, miss me?"

The voice sounded like music to his ears but he brushed the question aside as he got out of the chair and rested his hands on the table, glaring at her. "Where the hell have you been, Misao-chan?"

Misao looked at him in disbelief. "Hello? You are asking me where I have been." She walked towards him, shaking her head. "Not even without saying a 'hey' to me." She sighed as she walked towards him and sat opposite him. "So, how's life?"

Aoshi stared at her, shocked at her cool attitude towards her. She didn't look hard broken or upset. In fact, she was like her old self before he fell for her. Or was she always like that?

She chuckled. "Come on Aoshi, you don't look like one who is easily dumbstruck." She leaned forward. "How is Kenshin anyway?"

So now she was engaging small talk? Well both of them could play that game. "He is alright physically. But emotionally, I think he is a wreck." He sighed. Just like me… He thought as he leveled his eyes at her.

Her sigh was genuine to his ears. "I wonder where Kaoru-chan has gone. It is pretty sad the way things worked out between the two of them." She got up and walked to the window, her back facing him. "I hope that she won't let what Kenshin did out of foolishness ruin her chance of finding true love. Perhaps she needs to forgive him for being engaged to Tomoe before the two of them could find true happiness." She said softly.

Forgive… That was what Soujiro told him as well on that day. Suddenly everything fell into its place. He couldn't love Misao enough because he bore a grudge against her for so long. He allowed that mistake she regretted making to loom over their future. And if he doesn't deal with it, he might lose her…

Misao felt Aoshi behind her and tensed up. She came in with the plan to remain cool and friendly, hoping that Aoshi would make the first move. But after what she said just now, she felt she revealed herself too much. "Aoshi…" She turned around, wanting to somehow salvage her pride only to feel his lips on hers. Misao relaxed and allowed herself to be carried away.

When Aoshi broke the kiss, he brushed Misao's fringe and laid a kiss on her forehead before placing his fingers on her chin, tilting her face up so that she could read what he had to say.

"After that accident, I woke up, only to realize my parents were dead." He felt her tensed before struggling. "Stop! I am not done yet."

"I will not let the past be thrown into my face the second time!" She said harshly.

Aoshi tightened his hold. "I'm getting rid of the past! Just listen to what I have to say, then you can decide what to do next, just listen to me… please?" When she relaxed, he continued. "Doctors told me I would deaf if I don't undergo surgery within two weeks. And even if they did the operation, there was a 50-50 chance that I would lose my hearing. I was scared, terrified and bitter at the way fate destroyed my life. I was furious with that girl who dashed across the road." He whispered, as he recalled those awful days.

"Tae-chan saw me and decided to get Hiko-san to adopt me. After all, Kenshin at that time wanted a younger brother." He smiled at that memory. "I was only 14 at that time. He funded my operation and it was a success! The doctors said it was a miracle, for they were quite pessimistic after the operation. But all this time, I could only think of the little girl who took away my family."

He brushed her tears away. "Don't cry Misao-chan. Even though I lost one family, I have gotten another one. Hiko-san and Tae-chan were great people, and Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko were great brothers. I was the ungrateful brat, not realizing that I was lucky when you on the other hand had to suffer the guilt of causing the death of two people. I'm sorry for telling you I hate you when all I wanted to take you into my arms and say these words." He stepped back and signed out what he had in mind.

'I love you.'

He hugged her when he noticed tears rolling down her face. "Hush now." He said as he used one hand to stroke her head. "Don't cry love. I'm so sorry. Forgive me…"

* * *

Author's Note:

Wedding bells were heard all over the town. After all who wouldn't be curious regarding the wedding of Aoshi Shinomori and Misao Makimachi? However, behind the festive cheers, there were dark clouds looming over them.

Kenshin continued life as per normal. However, he missed Kaoru so much that sometimes he dreams of her at night.

Tomoe was at her wits end trying to get two of her best friends back together again- mainly Kenshin (who was once her ex-fiancé) and Kaoru (who has disappeared)

Misao was upset that Kaoru didn't turn up, sending a letter of apology for not coming for their wedding.

Sano was furious that Megumi-sensei was invited for the wedding… (Could there be a whiff of romance between the quarrelsome two?)

The only two things that brightened up the event- the fact that Aoshi and Misao behaved like typical lovebirds, with Yahiko laughing at them each time they stole a kiss.

And that Yahiko was blushing each time Tsubame smiled at him….

But that would be another story won't it? After all, Misao and Aoshi deserved to have some precious time on their own right?

Check out 'I promise' to see whether Kenshin and Kaoru are destined to be ill-fated lovers. Could a strange twist of fate bring them back together again….

Thanks for waiting for so long. I won't pull a stunt like this again. Take care guys!

God Bless!

Joyful-x

P.S: To everyone who reviewed

legolasEstelstar

Baby-Fire-666

animefan-a.m.l (anon)

AngelPrncss07

prettyshinomori

OrlisGurl4everB

Squirrel-007

No One (anon)

kennii nii chan (anon)

erica6060

happyangel123

len (anon)

chibified kitsunes

Thank you guys for the continuous reviews that kept me going! Seriously, I was so happy reading your reviews! Thanks a lot!


End file.
